Control
by love and music are forever
Summary: SLASH! HW. Minor bondange & dominance themes. Wilson's mad at House and isn't going to let him get away with out paying this time.


**My second attempt ever at slash, this was a gift for someone and is a tad more graphic than my first slash . The more you write the bolder you get?? hehe. Well now for your viewing pleasure!**

Control

"Asshole."

"You wish." House didn't even look up as the other man slammed the door shut behind him.

But the innuendo was entirely lost on Wilson who was far too infuriated for House's childish games.

"I'm too tired for sex today, sorry, baby," continued House, but even thought his tone was sarcastic, he made it clear that he was _anything_ but too tired.

Wilson glowered at him and stalked toward the desk. "Did you know you look gay when you pout?" House pushed the hand Wilson had laid on his desk off.

"Fuck you, House." He snarled.

"I told you, I'm too tired, so I'm not in the mood." House answered, with a playful growl of his own for good measure.

"Fuck you! All you can talk about is sex and _I'm not _in the mood. I'm mad at you! Don't you get it! You self-centered asshole!" Wilson turned to leave but House grabbed his wrist, lunging around the desk to snatch it before it was out of his reach.

"Wait…please…" House pleaded, all joking finally gone from his voice.

Wilson looked disdainfully down at the hand that clenched his wrist, then, looking up, he fixed House with a glare as icy as his own blue eyes.

He shoved House away.

But House wouldn't let go. They landed on his desk in a tangle of limbs among the trinkets and papers, shoving some of them to the floor. House was on the bottom, but he used Wilson's momentum to pull him into a deep kiss.

Wilson's clenched teeth parted unwillingly but after a moment he allowed the kiss to continue, rich and full. House's tongue slid over each one of Wilson's teeth. The contact made Wilson twitch and moan slightly.

But he wasn't too distracted to slide his hand over the front of House's jeans, scraping his nails over the fabric. The sudden contact made House pull away with a gasp.

Wilson wasn't done.

He pulled House onto the floor. Then, he pinned him down; kneeling on either side of him and restraining the man's arms above his head with one hand. House was surprised at the strength of Wilson's arms. Maybe physics was working against him, but Wilson was able to keep both his arms in place with one hand. Maybe his rage was just giving him extra strength.

Besides, Wilson had moved fast and House barely had a chance to realize what had happened let alone to really put up much of a fight against it.

"Rape." House choked, and he was only half joking.

"You can't rape the willing." Wilson quipped.

House wasn't entirely sure he was willing to be completely dominated, this wasn't how he played.

"I'm going to make you regret everything." Wilson whispered against House's neck, letting his hot breath slide across the other man's skin; House shuddered. "Don't think I've forgotten my anger." A belt was in his hand now and he fit it securely around of House's wrists then tied it to the leg of the desk.

Keeping the other wrist firmly in his grasp, Wilson bent over and undid House's belt with his teeth. He watched the other man's cock rise painfully in the fabric as his mouth worked carefully to remove the leather from its metal fastenings. When it was free, he fastened Greg's other wrist to the same leg of the desk.

House's breathing came in sharp gasps that aroused Wilson even for the icy, iron grip he had on his libido. It wouldn't do with him loosing control right now.

He kissed him again, viciously, biting House's lips and tongue. Each bite made House rise off the floor in pleasure. His back curved in perfect arches, pressing every inch of himself against Wilson. Wilson could feel House's hard cock pressing against his hip. He smiled at the thought that it probably hurt the other man to have it so confined.

His lips moved to House's neck next. He bit down there too, but licked gently and sucked on it till House writhed in pleasure. "Mmm…ah…oh! James! Mm…" He dissolved into soft whimpers and gasps.

Wilson sucked hard on the flesh of the man's collarbone. He drew blood and left an almost heart-shaped mark with his lips.

"James! Oh God!" House cried. He was now unconsciously thrusting against James's leg, but James pulled away to give him no reward.

"Do nothing." He ordered. "You're paying."

He slid down the other' man's body, leaving a trail of wet kisses till his lips hovered over the zipper to House's jeans. A swell of longing and power filled him. He wanted to hear House beg. Oh how it would feel to be in control of the man for once.

He undid Greg's jeans and pulled them away.

_Hmm…commando Friday. _House had been expecting this.

He smiled and let his finger run up the length of House's cock. But he did it very slowly…very slowly… every inch he covered made House's whimpers grow stronger until they reached deep throaty moans. "Ah…"

Wilson couldn't deny that the power was making his own pants quite uncomfortable. But he wasn't about to give in.

He pressed his lips to the tip of House's cock, but when the man's hips thrust forward, begging for more, he pulled away with a shake of his head. "Not yet, I'll decide when, not you."

House moaned and his eyes were wide in unfulfilled longing. Wilson knew if he hadn't tied House down he would've been on the bottom right now.

Again, Wilson pressed his lips to the man's hot flesh and House, submissively, made no move to assure Wilson didn't pull away. He rewarded the man's obedience with a soft caress of his tongue.

Gasping, House fought to remain still.

"You're getting better at this." Wilson let his voice go deep and breathy, full of sweet seduction and desire. "Learning that I am in control of everything. Every feeling of pleasure is completely in my control and you should never dare to fight me."

Just the sound of that voice made House bite down on his lip hard to not displeasure Wilson by any movements.

If the waves of desire had not drug him so far out to the sea of ecstasy he was sure he would feel frightened. Wilson's eyes gleamed as if all his lust could be contained there.

His tongue carefully covered every surface and House couldn't stay still or silent any longer. "God…James…oh please!"

James stopped, sitting back on his haunches and grinned wolfishly. "Beg."

And Greg did, valiantly. He wasn't even sure of the words that poured from his mouth; all he was aware of was the pulsing of his cock. "ANYTHING!"

James was apparently pleased by his begging and slipped his mouth over House's cock.

Greg couldn't fight the sensations any longer.

James pulled away at the last second and looked down into Greg's wide open eyes. Then, he pressed his mouth to House's drinking in the sweet sound of the screams of his orgasm. They breathed together as one. Until they lay entwined, gasping.

Wilson reached up and undid the straps that had held the other man's hands.

House brought one hand down and pressed it against Wilson's cheek. "What were you so mad about earlier?"

Wilson laughed and touched his lips to House's nose. "I've forgotten." Then, he pulled the man into a sweet kiss all of the fury and passion of the previous moment forgotten as well.

**Still new to this field of fan fiction (well the writing of it at least) I adore feedback!!**


End file.
